Events
Events are server-wide celebrations, acting as a celebration of which all players are able to participate in on the Dogcraft server. The contents of events widely vary, but usually include a memorable build with games and prizes on offer. Numerous events have been held through the course of the server's history. Historically, public events have been organized by the Cyberdog Events Committee, an official public body similar to the Dogcraft Build Team with the task of managing and creating events for players. However, Cyberdogs have also taken it upon themselves to host their own events and throughout all three Survival Multiplayer worlds server wide celebrations have drawn some of the highest player counts at any one time in server history. Chronology of Events Events held on Survival 1 * Opening of Survival 1 End Dimension ** At the start of the Survival 1 world, the End Dimension was closed off in anticipation of the 1.9 Combat Update, which would overhaul the dimension and add the outer islands. ** Therefore, when the server did update, a large event was held to celebrate the new release. ** The event was comprised of the first dragon fight of the world and was attended by ReNDoG. All players present at the fight were given Elytra wings. * Snow Day ''(February 2017, Video Recap)'' ** Snow Day was a day held in February 2017 celebrating the end of the snowy season of the year. ** It featured an ice-sculpting contest as well as other snow-related games and affairs, including spleef games for players to participate in and a boat-on-ice race. * Festival of Flight (April 2017, Video Recap) ** The Festival of Flight was an event about the skies, held on the 22nd of April, 2017. ** The event featured an elaborate set of guided elytra flight courses which players had to navigate through a number of rings. This was especially popular, despite the large amount of resulting player deaths which occurred. ** The event also featured an elytra aerial combat-drome, in which players would have to fight while airborne in a large spherical structure, inspired by the one built by MumboJumbo on the Hermitcraft server. ** The event also featured a plane building contest, of which ramokhan ''won. * '''Not Fooling Around: A PvP Event' (April 2017, Video Recap) '' ** ''Not Fooling Around was an event revolving around player-vs-player combat that was held on the 1st of April, 2017, hence the name given to it referencing the fact it was held on April Fools' day. ** The event was held on the Survival 1 world and players were required to enable PvP and enter a number of purpose built arenas and duke it out. ** The event was with 1.9 combat mechanics. ** The event was attended by ReNDoG, who participated in the combat. * Something Summer '(''June 2017, Video Recap) ** Something Summer was an event that was held on a Beach biome on the 10th of June, 2017 and was organised by the Events Commitee. ** The Event had a carnival theme, featuring mini-games area with a minecart ride trough, a fireworks beach, and a sand castle building competition, not to mention a large ferris wheel. ** Players could use iron bars bought at the event sight as a currency in the event are for the mini-games. ** Some games included a lucky dip and a classic "Test your strength!" game. ** The prize for the winner of the Sand-Castle building contest was the "Diamond Home" upgrade from the Dogcraft Shop, with a value of 150,000 Dogcraft Dollars. * '''Spooktober (October 2017) ** Spooktober was an event celebrating Halloween of 2017, and was held on the 31st of October, 2017 and organised by the Events Committee. * Elytra Races (Throughout) ** Player-organised Elytra Races grew to become very popular during Survival 1 and a number were held. The most notable series of races was organised by Lackria mayor William278. ** These often started at players' bases and would always end at Lackria City, the goal being to arrive at the city end point the first. Teleportation was not allowed and considered cheating and players must instantly take off again with elytra if they hit the ground; they could not walk. ** At the time, there were no firework rockets to use, so players had to rely on a "bow-boosting" technique to keep themselves airborne. ** The winner would take home grand prizes including diamonds and beacons. Events held on Survival 2 * Opening of Survival 2 '(''September 2017) ** See Also: Survival 2 §[[Survival 2#Launch| Launch]] ** The Survival 2 world was launched via a livestream with ReNDoG, in the form of a roll-playing quest where viewers along with ''ReNDoG ''had to battle the 'dwarves' (played by server moderators and members of the build team). ** The event concluded with a grand battle with the Ender Dragon, marking the opening of the world for everyone. * '''Christmas 2017 ''(December 2017)'' ** Christmas 2017 was celebrated with a large snow globe build featuring a central grand Christmas Tree, a collaboration between the Build Team and Staff Team. ** Players could ask moderators to place presents with items of their choice which would be accessible on Christmas Day. * New Years 2018 ''(January 2018)'' ** New Years' in 2018 was celebrated by a build in the end that celebrated the pass of New Year in every country around the world, an organisation of the Staff, Build and Events Teams. ** Every hour during the day fireworks would be launched commemorating New Years for that country. * Akkara City Opening Day (April 2018) ** Main Article: Akkara City Opening Day ** The Akkara City Opening Day was co-organised between the mayors of Akkara City and the Events Committee and took place on the 28th of April, 2018. ** The event was held to celebrate the official opening of the City of Akkara on the Survival 2 world and was streamed live by ReNDoG. * Colors Event ''(May 2018)'' ** The Colors ''event took place in May of 2018 and was an event celebrating the colors of life, again organised by the Events Committee. ** It featured a number of color-oriented events, including parkour and a sheep-based version of "Hungry-Hungry Hippos". ** It also featured a contest where players had to build large flowers. * '''Redstone Revelry '(September 2018) ** The'' Redstone Revelry was a redstone oriented event that took place on the 23rd of September, 2018, organised by the Events Committee. ** It featured a large mansion with a diverse set of redstone traps and puzzles that could be completed in teams of 4 as well as a huge dynamically changing maze built by ''Mipronk. ** It also featured a set of smaller rotating redstone building challenges, including a museum of "server-friendly" redstone and a redstone Rube-Goldberg Machine, spanning the entire length of the event area. * Hydropolis Opening and Wither Fight '(''October 2018) ** Notable as the last series of events to be held before the closure of Survival 2, the Opening of Hydropolis was coordinated by the mayors of the city. ** The event drew large crowds to see the spectacle of the finished city and had several guided tours. ** Due to the large amounts of lag as a result of the high player count, the planned Wither and Dragon Fights were postponed to a later date. ** However, due to the sudden announcement of the upcoming closure of the world, a 65-wither fight was held in the final hours of the world and is remarkable as not only the largest wither fight to be held on the server but as the final events on Survival 2. Events held on Survival 3 See also: Spawn (Survival 3) § Seasonal Decor In the first months of the Survival 3 world, the Events Committee fell apart, as both GentlemanGnu and Bellababe247 left the server, leaving SummerFlower123 as the only active leader of the Committee. As a result of this, a new, but temporary system was put in place, where each server mandated event team would be comprised of a couple of hand picked builder, and led by a member of the Dogcraft Staff Team. * '''Christmas 2018 ''(December 2018)'' ** The first Christmas on Survival 3 was celebrated with a large terraformed snowy taiga biome featuring a tree by a frozen over lake. ** The event area featured a large Santa's Workshop ''featuring a present head-hunt where players must track down Santa's lost gifts to earn themselves a custom head for display. ** As usual, players could ask moderators to leave presents for others which were made accessible on Christmas Day. ** For Christmas 2018, however, players were also able to send in letters to "santa" asking for something for Christmas. Santa would give gifts in chests by the tree in addition to other players on Christmas Day. * '''New Years 2019' (January 2019) ** New Year's 2019 was celebrated in the End Dimension, above the void and was organised by the Staff and Build teams. The theme was "party on a barge", with a large cruise liner built by ramokhan acting as the centerpiece for the event. ** Around the boat was a Rainbow Road track from Mario Kart as well as a challenging parkour course for players to complete. * Easter 2019 (April 2019) ** Easter 2019 was another event led by the mod team and the final one before the formation of the new events team, this time led by player OldManLP85. ** The event featured a large open area with many games to do. It featured a Spleef Arena in-line with Dogcraft Spleef League standards, a parkour course awarding a special banner for completing it and even a TNT boat maze. ** As was the case with Christmas 2018, ''a special head hunt was held, this time requiring players to find eggs to be awarded with a custom head. ** ReNDoG would tour the event area after the event had concluded in a series of Base Tours. * '''Wedding of Navi_Heylisten and Clangedinn '(July 2019) ** The Wedding of Navi_Heylisten and Clangedinn was a special event led by the Build Team to put on an in-game wedding between newly-weds Head Moderator Navi_Heylisten and Clangedinn, both players on the server. ** A special wedding beach was built, complete with wedding facilities and decoration. ** The wedding itself was hosted by ReNDoG, who "married" the couple in-game. * Saturday Nitro Live ''(August 2019)'' ** Main Article: Saturday Nitro Live ** Saturday Nitro Live was a Nitro UHC tournament event held on Saturdays during August 2019, organized by the Events Committee and well-known Nitro UHC player nossi345. Upcoming Events * Halloween 2019 (October 2019) * Christmas 2019 (December 2019) * New Years 2019-20 (December 2019) Category:Server Information __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__